Hanna
by Magick Kiss
Summary: Hanna is a 14 year old gennin in Konoha, follow her though the the twists and turns of her life. Rated T, but it may move up. Also, I'm not all that sure where this fic is going to end up, I don't really have the plot compleatly worked out.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

She sighed while she fanned herself with one hand. It was always warm in Konohgakure but it was almost unbearable on some summer days. It seemed that today was just one of those days. Kaitomaru Hanna, 14 years old, had been dismissed from any missions by her jounin-sensei early that day and was currently working in the small café her friend's father owned.

"Hanna, you know, you don't have to work everyday you don't get a mission. Take a day off and relax, I know you want to, you look really tried." Kin, Hanna's friend consoled her as she came from the kitchen. Kin had her shoulder-length blond hair pinned on top of her head and her face was glossy from sweat cause by the intense sun and being stuffed in the small backroom kitchen.

"You know I can't afford that Kin, I'm a week late on my rent as it is and I'm going to need more shuriken since mine are breaking. _Breaking,_ Kin, shuriken don't break unless they're put under to much pressure or suffer over use and age, actually, I'm not even sure if they're support to break! I've certainly never heard of it!" Hanna replied. Her hair was also put up in a bun, as it was seen more frequently during the hot summer days. However, as opposed to Kin, Hanna's hair was a dark brown and instead of barely reaching the shoulders, Hanna's reached down to the very bottom of her back.

"I know." Kin bit the side of her lip, obviously upset with her close friend's money problems. It seemed like she was going to continue speaking but was cut off by the bell sound coming from the door. The two friends parted as Kin went back to the kitchen and Hanna went to great the first costumer for that entire afternoon.

* * *

"Bye Kin!" Hanna yelled from the front door of the café so her friend would hear her.

"See Ya Later!" Came the muffled reply from the back room as Hanna let the café door close. _Thank Kami for cool summer nights_, thought Hanna as she proceeded to walk down one of the roads to her where her apartment was. The nights here were always cooler than the day and that fact was never taken for granted by Hanna, who, although she lived in Konoha most of her life, never really liked the warm to hot climates.

The light, muffled sound of music came to her ears as she passed by one of the public pubs, drunken shouts accompanied the sound as Hanna kept walking.

_Drunken idiots_, she thought. Hanna had come to the conclusion long ago, after running into a drunken man in the street one her way home one night, that those who submerge themselves with alcohol, most likely than none, where trying to forget something. _I can only guess at what they're trying to forget_, she thought again, a small smirk gracing her lips as the countless reasons passed through her head.

Hanna's smirk turned into a frown when she turned the next corner, getting closer to her apartment. _Shoot_, she thought again, _sensei said to train during our time off…Oh well, I can always say I did and make up for training tomorrow_.

Soon she saw her apartment complex entrance and dismissed any thoughts of her demanding sensei but, of course, right before she could reach the safety (_Not really safety_, she though, _the landlord is still pretty set on forcing last weeks rent out of me_.) of the too familiar apartment complex, she was stopped.

"Hey, Kid," A voice to her right said. Hanna stilled her steady pace and turned her figure to where the interruption had come from, only to face a tall, young looking man wearing casual clothing with messy brown hair and several piercing on each ear.

_Kid?_ She though, _he's got to be in his late twenties at the most, definitely not a ninja from his looks. _

"You interested in a job? With a pretty face like yours, you could make a lot of business. There's a lot of money for you if you're interested." He had waked closer to her as her talked and was now only a few feet away from her; she hadn't moved her analyzing gaze from his figure the entire time.

_Job?_ Hanna thought, _I don't like the way he said that…but…I need money…and…I guess there's no harm in asking._

"What kind of job?" She asked slowly, turning her head slightly to the left and narrowing her eyes at him. "A…social job. Where you keep one's company…through the night." He had mumbled the last part, but Hanna heard it. _What a modest little way of saying prostitute_, Hanna thought sarcastically.

"Sorry, I'm not interested," she replied coldly before swiftly turning and walking into the apartment complex lobby. He did not follow her. Who would be suicidal enough to follow a girl who right after walking through the doorway is bombarded with the frantic, angry yelling of her landlord?

* * *

Ok, ok, I know there weren't any Naruto characters in this one but I must tell you, this fanfic revolves around Hanna's life. Yes, the Naruto characters will turn up soon but they won't take up important roles, not to important anyways. This may change since I haven't thought out the entire story plot. Please review, I want to know how my first fanfiction is going. 


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

"Mmmhhh"

A sound came from the curled up lump of dark brown hair that lay on a most disheveled bed. One eye opened half way and lazily searched the light, wood side table until it settled on its target. Suddenly, eyes snapped open and were followed by a fearful yell of, "I'm Late!"

(Magick Kiss: Dose this sound familiar to you?)

"Good Morning, Takahashi-San!" Was Hanna's hurried greeting as she ran past Kin's father, who, at the time, was cleaning one of the café's windows. "Ah! Hanna-chan! Late to meeting you team again?"

"As Always!" Came her almost unheard reply. Kin's family was close to her; they helped out all they could. Although, they couldn't do much since Hanna always refused any offered help. Hanna ran past Ichiraku's. Sometimes, when she got up only moderately late, she would stop there for a quick breakfast before hurrying to meet her team, but today she had slept in twenty minutes later than usual so there wouldn't be time. _Uh-Oh_, she thought, _Rei and Tenshi-sensei look mad._

"Your Late!" Shrieked the shorter of the two. "Did you sleep in again? Or are you doing this deliberately just to spite me?" Rei was the shortest of Hanna's three man cell, she had black wavy hair to the middle of her back and two dark brown eyes to match. Hanna always seemed to be the center of Rei's annoyance. _Wonder why_, Hanna thought with amusement.

"I thought it was obvious," Hanna said, a mock surprise on the face, "To spite you of course!" She smirked watching Rie fume.

"Hanna." Her attention was drawn over to her young sensei. "You can't continue to arrive this late for our team meetings, I'm going to start giving you more work to do each time you late." Hanna's sensei was in his late twenties, very attractive, with sun kissed, light brown hair that seemed to stick out at each angle and dark gray-blue eyes. His skin was lightly tanned from working under the Konoha sun and he wore the regular jounin outfit with a black long sleeve shirt, vest, ninja sandals, and ¾ length black pants that had several pockets. Hanna's Tenshi-sensei wore his shuriken holster on her right thigh and his hitai-ate over his forehead.

"Can we get on with the mission?" asked an obviously bored voice. Hyuuga Shinji had until now been silent watching the every day occurrence that happened within his three-member cell. Hanna looked over at him taking in his lazy poison leaning against the tree they met at each day. Shinji was rather handsome himself, not as good looking as last year's Academy school heart throb Uchiha Sasuke, but Hanna was sure he held a few fan girls of his own. He had the classic Hyuuga looks, mid back, dark brown hair and the trademark silver-gray Hyuuga eyes. What made him so handsome were his facial features, Hanna always thought they complemented him well. Shinji was part of the branch family having barely any relation to the main family and kept his hitai-ate over his forehead to hide the seal. Hanna remembered asking how he was related to Hinata after she found out they came from the same clan, 'Sigh…I'm Hinata's, cousin's, mother's, cousin's, mother's, sister's, grandson.' He only received a blank look from her after that statement.

"Shinji's right Hanna, you should come earlier so we can start our missions!" replied Rie once she heard Shinji's comment. Hanna's eye twitched. _Fan girl_, she thought, trying to ignore the other girl's comment.

"So what _are_ we doing today?" Hanna asked her sensei. He smiled before answering, "Today we're picking potatoes, helping a woman wash laundry, walking some of the Inuzuka's clan's dogs…." He went on with a few more tasks before finishing. "Awwww, not more D missions!" was Rei's immediate reply. Shinji was silent as Hanna groaned inwardly. _Maybe I should have just stayed in bed_, she thought before following her sensei to they're first chore.

* * *

Shikamaru was lying in his favorite spot to watch clouds. _Ino's so troublesome….she's scary when she's mad_, he thought thinking back to the day's events. His mind wandered until it reached the topic of his current company. He turned his head slightly to the left, looking at the strange brunette at his side. "What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were having trouble paying your rent."

Hanna, upon hearing his comment, turning her head to look at him and smiled. "I am, but that doesn't mean I can't hang out with a friend does it?"

"I guess…" was his answer. He turned his head back to the clouds as Hanna continued. "Besides, I still have to repay you for what you did for me back at the academy."

----------------------------

"_I can't believe she got such a simple jutsu wrong!"_

"_I know! How dumb can you get?"_

"_I heard she's an orphan."_

"_Well then no wonder she's the way she is, only a kid without parents would turn out that weird." _

"_Hey, is she looking at us?"_

"_How creepy, lets go."_

" _You know, you shouldn't talk about her like that, you don't even know her."_

"_Go back and watch clouds Shikamaru, or whatever you do in your free time."_

"_Yah, Shikamaru, mind your own business." _

"_Lets go."_

"…_Hey, your Hanna right? Don't listen to them, they don't know anything. Come on you can hang out with Chouji and me…Hey, you coming?"_

"_Thank You, Shikamaru"_

_----------------------------------------_

He looked at her again. " You're still going on about that? I told you that you didn't have to repay me."

"I know, but I want to. Will you let me?" she asked. He sighed, _I really hope this doesn't come back to get me_. "Do what you want.", was his answer.

"Yay!" Hanna smiled, rolling over to give him a half hug. Left leg over his and left arm around his waist, her head landed on his chest. "Hehe!" she laughed.

A slight pink tainted his cheeks as he glanced down at hyper girl. Shikamaru forced the blush away and went back to concentrating on the clouds, not moving Hanna off of him.

Ok, that's chapter two, please tell me how it is. Also, should I make this a Hanna/Shika fic, I could also make it a Hanna/Naru fic…I don't know. Tell me what pairing you want, Hanna's my character so I can make her fall for almost any one. (Example- Hanna/Shinji, Hanna/Neji, Hanna/Sasu, whatever you want…you chose.) Please review…its nice to feed the authors.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

_Yes, finally, I get to have breakfast today!_ Hanna though as her miso ramen arrived on the counter in front of her. She loved Ichiraku's, they had good food, and more importantly, it was cheap! She grinned a catish grin before digging into her ramen. Suddenly an all-to-familiar voice came from her right, it seemed to be ordering ramen. Hanna stopped eating and look, only to find her blond former classmate.

_What was his name again? Naru-something, Naru-, Naruko? No, that's not it. Naruto? Yah, that's it, Naruto. _Hanna thought._ I don't really know him; Actually, I don't think I've ever even talked to him before. I remember asking Shika about him once though. _

---------------

"Hey, Shika?"

Shikamaru had his arms crossed on the table and her head in his arms, making it look like he was sleeping. "What?" he asked, turning his head in her direction.

Hanna looked towards the front of the class where Ikura-sensei was scolding Naruto for the second time that day. She could hear all the snickers and whispers of her classmates around her.

"Umm, I was just wondering, why do the adults always tell us to stay away from Naruto? I mean, I know he always plays pranks all the time…I can see how the adults would think of him as a bad influence, but he seems nice enough… he can't be _that_ bad, …right?" Hanna looked back to Shikamaru for his feedback.

Shikamaru sighed and sat up strait again, he wasn't going to get any sleep with everyone talking anyways. "I don't know, Naruto isn't that bad, I've never really cared that much to look into it, I haven't had that many people tell me to stay away from him, maybe one or two, some of the other kids say stuff, but I've always been hanging out with Chouji and you."

He shrugged and put his head back the desk, trying to fall asleep again.

Hanna nodded at what he said before returning her attention to the front of the class.

----------------

_That's true, most of the people I heard saying things about him were other students, I've heard a few adults talk, but not many._ Hanna thought. _Maybe I should say Hi, he probably won't know who I am though._

Hanna finished her bowl of ramen and set the right amount of money in the place she had been eating before walking towards the blond haired youth.

"It's Naruto, right?" she asked once she was behind him. He quickly turned around to face her. "Hey! You're that girl that always hangs out with Shikamaru and that other kid!" He exclaimed pointing at her. Hanna felt her eye twitch. _It's rude to point_, she thought starring at the finger he was pointing at her with. She quickly ignored the gesture and introduced herself.

"Yah, my names Hanna." She pulled herself up to sit on the chair next to him.

"Yah, Yah! That's right! Hanna, your that girl that started in the academy late, right!" _Wow, I didn't think anyone would remember that_, Hanna thought, _it was a few years ago, but I guess it's hard to forget the one person in your class that's older than everyone else. _

Hanna nodded, taking notice of the hitai-ate around his forehead she asked," You a genin right? So who are your teammates?"

_Might as well ask, I can get some information about the other genin teams and make pleasant conversation at the same time._

"Well there's our sensei, Kakashi, he's a pervert and always late to team meetings-" Hanna knew that if she was in an anime she would have a sweat drop running down the side of her head. _The always-late thing seems to ring a bell_, she thought. "-then there's Sakura-chan-" He said the girl's name with affection. "_Sakura? That pink-hared girl?_" "Yah, that's her, -" _Did I say that out loud! Hanna! Remember to think before you speak!_ "-Anyways, and then there's Sasuke-teme" Naruto growled out the other boy's name. _Wait…Sasuke? Heartthrob Sasuke? _

"Wait, you mean Uchiha Sasuke is on your team?"

"Yah, please don't tell me you like him too."

"Wha-NO! I'll die before I become an over obsessed _fan girl_!" Hanna spit out the word 'fan girl' as is it was a disease.

"Thank Kami." Was Naruto's response along with a relived face. He continued to eat his ramen as Hanna sat and thought about what had been said.

_Fan girl, please, how could he think that? But still, from the way Naruto said Sakura's name I'm guessing he has a crush on her. Didn't Sakura have a crush on Sasuke? Wow, a love triangle within a three-man team, that's got to be tough. _

"Hanna." A familiar indifferent voice called her name from the front of the ramen both. She turned around, only to stair into the silver-gray eyes of her teammate. "Shinji? What are you-Shoot! The team meeting! I'm late again!"

* * *

OK, there's my little deal with Naruto, he'll be back late in the story where Hanna gets to talk and meet up with Team. Hanna's never heard any of the other adults talk about Naruto since she never seems to be around when they do talk about him. Oh, and about Hanna being older than ever one else, everyone is 13 except Neji, and Lee. TenTen has a late birthday so she's 13 too, I looked into it. Aren't you glad I did my homework? Sorry it was so short, but the rest will be up in the next chapter, I'm starting to get an idea for a plot, but not really. Anyways, you guys have to start reviewing and tell me what pairing you want, otherwise I'll just chose for myself.


	4. Chapter 4

**4**

"Ack! Watch where you're throwing that!" Hanna yelled avoiding a shuriken that was about to make a direct hit on her upper left arm.

"That's what you get for being late all the time!" Exclaimed her black haired teammate as she through yet another shuriken aimed for Hanna's head, only to miss. _Rei seems to be enjoying this a bit too much._

Hanna's sensei, staying true to his word about making her do extra work, had assigned Hanna the task of being the team's mark in target practice. _With weights on! Is he trying to kill me!_ Hanna fumed, barely missing several shuriken from Shinji. Rei's aim was ok, but it was the Hyuuga's shuriken she had to watch out for, Shinji's aim was almost prefect from long hours of training.

"Alright, that's enough." Tenshi order from his perch on a tree branch not far from where his students were training.

"Thank Kam-GAH! What The Hell! Rie!"

"Oops! Oh, I'm sorry, it just slipped."

Hanna had narrowly missed one last shuriken from Rie, giving Hanna a shallow cut on her right upper arm. _Slipped, my ass._ _If I had pulled that stunt off I would have been given extra work but she always gets away with everything, I must be cursed or something._

Their sensei jumped down to meet them as Hanna took of the weights from her arms and legs as she listened. "Today we got a lower C class mission-"

"YYEEESSSS!" Rei screeched as she jumped up and down. "C CLASS! WHOOT!" Hanna snickered, breaking the pause of silence in the air. Her snickering was met with Rie's glare.

(Magick Kiss: I'm so mean to Rie in this fic.)

"Right," continued Tenshi," as I was saying, for our mission we'll be going to Iwagakure (Hidden Rock) we are to escort a kinochi medic nin and her two daughters from Iwagakure to Konoha, they will be waiting for us at the capital."

_Iwa-Iwagakure!_

"Tenshi-sensei, Iwagakure is one of the five strongest countries, why is this considered a C-class mission if there's a chance of encountering other shinobi?" Shinji always asked the most important questions.

_I think he was one of the few people that could actually pay attention in Ikura-sensei's lectures_.

"We've been reassured by the Tsuchikage that we will not be confronted by any of the Stone country's shinobi, but even with that reassurance I do not want you three doing anything that might start an argument, there is still tension between Iwagakure and Konoha and I don't want a stupid mistake from one of you three to cause us another war."

"Tenshi-sensei," Hanna had been quite this entire time he was explaining the mission," Do we _have_ to go to Iwagakure?" Hanna dreaded this mission.

_I don't want to go to that place._

Hanna's Tenshi-sensei immediately took this as another one of her methods to get out of extra work. "Hanna, if you don't take up this mission I will make sure that you do D class missions for the rest of your life."

She winced; Tenshi-sensei was strict when he wanted to be. "Now," He continued, "I want you all to go home and pack your things for the journey there and back, we'll be going through the Country of Grass to get there."

With that last statement he was gone, leaving the three-man team to talk amongst themselves. "Wow," said Rei," I've never been outside of Konoha before, how about you guys?" Shinji shook his head; he hadn't been outside Konoha before either. Hanna didn't say anything, which was unusual for her. "Hanna?" asked Rei. Sure, she was glade Hanna wasn't spiting sarcastic insults at her but her rival has never been so quite before, it was unnerving.

Hanna just shook her head giving a quick "It's nothing" and mumbling something about going to pack before leaving her two confused teammates in the training field.

"Well," said Rei, who was suddenly aware that she was alone with Shinji. "That was rude. Don't you think, Shinji?"

"Hn" was Shinji's answer before he also turned and walked the direction towards the Hyuuga clan estate. There was something wrong with Hanna and he was going to figure out what it was, but, it could wait, he still had to pack.

It took a few seconds before Rei realized that she had been ditched and started to fume all the way home.

* * *

"Shika!"

He had been watching the clouds again, in the same spot he had been laying in the day before. If Hanna hadn't known better, she would have thought he had never moved. After hearing his name he lifted himself up half way, arms behind him and looked at the brown haired girl that was carrying what looked like a pack for hiking.

"Hey," was his lazy reply. She was going to tell him something; he just hoped that whatever she told him wouldn't mess up his daily schedule. Once Hanna had gotten to where he was she crouched down to talk to him on the same level.

"My team and I got a C class mission, we're suppose to go to one of the main country villages and escort a medic nn and her two daughters back to Konoha." She explained the mission, she new he would catch on though.

"Which village are you going to?" He had a pretty good idea which one she was going to, but he better not assume things. "Iwagakure" She whispered, suddenly finding the grass on the ground quite interesting. He was right.

"Are you sure you want to go, I mean, you said you had bad memories of the place, right? If they're really bad I'm sure you can find a way out of it." Normally Shikamaru wouldn't care, but from the things Hanna had told him…well, if she needed comfort he would give it.

"Thanks Shika," She looked up at him, she was smiling again." But if I don't go on this mission Tenshi-sensei threatened to give me D missions for the rest of my life, and I can't have that! Anyways, I wanted to tell you before you start thinking I left to elope with that Uchiha boy." Shika's eye widened before he shook his head in amusement. Well, she was back to normal. " So wish me luck ok? I'll come see you once I get back, Bye!" She pecked him on the cheek before mumbling something to do with Rie yelling at her for being late and ran back towards the gate entrance of Konoha.

Shikamaru however, was frozen still. Did she just- Why had she- " Gah! Women!" He said in frustration before laying back down to watch the clouds, still blushing like mad.

* * *

Ok, sorry it took so long, I wanted to do some more research on Iwagakure and it turns out there's practically nothing on it. So I get to make most of it up! There's some more light Shika/Hanna in this chapter, your going to see more Shinji/Hanna while they're on they're mission. Shinji's going to try and figure out what's going on with Hanna and get them in some awkward positions, much to Rei's dismay. I am dedicating this chapter to **moonshadow8** for being the first person to review my fic. THANK YOU MOONSHADOW8! I was about to stop writing because I didn't get any reviews. So…thank you. To everyone else: review and I might dedicate a chapter to you. 


	5. Chapter 5

**5**

_Kami, I hate Konoha summers_. Hanna's face was glossy with sweat from Fire Country heat and the long hours of walking. She was tired, it didn't help that she was wearing the weights from earlier that day either. After she had been late to meet at the entrance gate her Tenshi-sensei had forced her to continue her punishment, it seemed he was determined to break her habit of lateness.

They walked in single file, Tenshi-sensei in the front followed by the silent Hyuuga who was followed by the daydreaming Rei and Hanna, bringing up the rear. The others seemed tired, but didn't seem as out of it as Hanna. _Well, all except Shinji_, she thought_ I don't think any of us have ever seen him truly exhausted._ It was true, the Hyuuga had a bit of sweat on him, but it was mostly from the hot summer air, not exercise. _Kami, just how much training does he do in his free time._ _Then again, aren't all the Hyuugas I meet like that? Really big in the training area? _

"We'll camp here for the night." She heard her sensei's voice from the front of the line. _Camp?_ It was true; the sun was almost down with out her even noticing it. _Am I really that out of it? Kami…_

They were in a clearing in one of Konoha's many forests, by the next day they would be at the boarder of Grass Country and start making their way to Iwagakure. "I want two of you to get enough wood for a fire, enough to last us and the other one of you to stay here and clear the area and set things up. I'll be getting our food for tonight."

"I'm collecting wood," Was Hanna's statement before anyone could respond. She dropped her pack on the right side of the clearing and made her way through the trees, occasionally picking up sticks on her way.

"Me too." Shinji followed her after a moment of silence, leaving Rie to fume over the fact that she didn't get to be alone with Shinji. Meanwhile, after Hanna had left her team, she began to think.(MK: GASP! jk, jk)

_Why am I on this mission?_ She whined, _I told myself that I'd never go back there…GAH! I'm such an idiot; at least with D missions I would stay in Konoha._ She continued to insult herself silently, not noticing Shinji who was walking right behind her.

(MK: Hanna isn't very aware of her surroundings…there could be a killer right next to her and I doubt she'd notice.)

"Hanna? HANNA!" "AHHH!" He sighed; _Hanna can be such a klutz sometimes_, he thought as he watched her pick up all the sticks she had dropped when she screamed. " Gah! Shinji, give me a warning next time!" _I did_, he thought to himself. He had called her name several times without her responding. "Hanna, why are you acting so strange, you haven't teased Rei all day and you've been quite for the entire walk, I would have though that you'd of said something stupid by now." Hanna, who had by now picked up and object she had dropped, glared at him for his last comment before turning her back on him and continued walking forward, snatching another stick or two.

"There's nothing wrong." She called out, still facing forward. " I highly doubt that." Was the ever-calm remark from her teammate. Shinji was power walking over to where she was, it seemed her instincts were kicking in as she actually noticed his change of speed, changing hers as well. In only a few seconds they were running around in circles. Circles; because they were not allowed to wonder to far away from the clearing, it was either stay within that area or wear weights for the next day. (Or in Hanna's case, more weight will be added.)

"Damn it, stay away from me!" Hanna yelled behind her, hoping he would comply. "Not until you go back to normal!" Was what she herd from behind her, after hearing his reply she inwardly groaned; Shinji was closer than she thought, not only that but the weights on her arms and legs were straining her muscles and she was getting tired quickly.

Shinji smirked, he wasn't even sweating and he had already caught up to her, Tenshi-sensei made a wise choice using weights as a punishment for her, _Kami_ was she slow. (MK: What? Shinji can be mean to Hanna too; after all, he doesn't really know her yet.)

Finally, he decided that this was enough, why waist energy chasing your own teammate? He reached out his hand and tightly held on to Hanna by her right shoulder. Hanna, however, being the klutz that she is, spun around to face him in the hopes that he would let go and that she would be able to flee yet again. What she had not intended (Or at least I hope she had not intended) was to trip on the tree's root right behind her, causing both herself and Shinji to topple over one another. The only sound that came from the tumble was a small "Ack!" from Hanna as she tripped over the root and a dull thud right afterwards.

Hanna felt her face flame up and her heart beat speed up. _Is…is he ON TOP OF ME!_ But its not like she could move, she had weights on along with Shinji, the only male on her team, on her. Of course, Hanna wasn't the only one blushing, Shinji's face had turn into a tomato, and both teens were to shocked/embarrassed by the event to move. Neither did either one of them say any thing; there was a heavy silence between the two. They just starred at each other, breathing heavy because of the previous chase, and starred.

Of course this ended quickly once they herd the distance voice of their other teammate. Before you know it, Hanna and Shinji where leaning against two separate trees five meters away from each other.

"Hey guys, sensei told me to come get…you." Rie blinked. Had she missed something? Shinji, the most collected person in his cell, composed himself before Hanna and left towards the clearing, leaving his two female teammates behind. "What happened?" asked Rei, she starred at Hanna as the brunet girl collected the soon-to-be firewood that she had dropped. The simple question that was asked of Hanna was more of an accusation of "What did you do!"

"Nothing." Was Hanna's reply as she passed Rie and also made way back to the clearing. The two teammates left Rie in complete confusion about what had happened in the woods that day, they never intended on filling her in either.

"Whatever." The short girl walked after Hanna before running past her and started trying to catch Shinji's interest. Well at least some people will never change.

* * *

All right! Chapter 5 is up! I have no idea why that chapter took me so long to write, oh well. First off, I have to thank **moonshadow8** for being the only one that has reviewed me at all so far, as well as putting this on her Fav. List and alert system. Thank You. I also have to thank **Spellcasterz**; although you have not reviewed you were the first person to put me on your alert system, thank you. Also, I would like to thank **Omnia**; you also put me on your alert system and your Fav. List, Thank You as well. Is it sad that I have so few of people reading my fic that I can actually thank everyone on my endnotes? Or do you wish other authors did that? Either way I think I'm going keep on thanking people each chapter, it seems appropriate. 


	6. Chapter 6

**6**

They had reached the Grass Country early in the morning, although Grass Country did not have a Kage they still had to show their travel papers. Grass Country was rather small so they would be able to reach the Stone Country's boarders by nighttime. The plan was to spend a few hours in one of the Grass Country's towns for lunch and then when they were done they would continue to travel until they reached Iwagakure's boarder and spend the night in a hotel at one of the Stone countries boarder towns.

Hanna's sensei had told them this plan before he left them to wander the main street of the Grass Country town they were eating at. Hanna and her team had spent lunch together before splitting up to wander the street. They were to meet back at the same restaurant in an hour. The lunch they had spent together was a quite one, well, despite Rei's constant struggle to gain Shinji's attention. Hanna and Shinji had been avoiding each other since that time in the forest, this proved to be difficult seeing as how they were teammates and they had to be in each other's company almost 24/7. Rei seemed to not notice the change in her teammate's behavior, either that of she was doing a very good job in ignoring it.

_Finally_, thought Hanna as she walked down the busy market street, _I thought I was going to die from embarrassment if I spent any more time next to Shinji. He's lucky that he can act like nothing happened so easily_. Hanna was confused, why did Shinji act so flustered when he had fallen on top of her? He seemed like the type of person who would simple brush it of as if it didn't mean anything, but instead he _blushed_! Shinji never blushes! But then again how well dose she really know Shinji? After a moment of thought, she concluded that she truly didn't know much about her awkward teammate. _Gah! This is confusing, just forget it, I still have to buy souvenirs for everyone back at home anyways; maybe it will help me forget._

It was true, her thoughts of what to buy her friends back home had taken her attention away from the thoughts of the Hyuuga boy and by the time a hour was up, Hanna's left arm was carrying two shopping bags of miscellaneous objects she had picked out. It was only to Hanna's misfortune that when she arrived back at the quaint restaurant she was not the first one there. Shinji had, apparently, found little interest in the town they were at and had come back to the meeting spot a bit early. Rei was nowhere to be seen, probably gone shopping like she had.

Shinji sat on one of the wooden benches that were leaned up against the restaurant wall. He stared uninterestingly at the ground in front of him before he heard the crumpling sound that Hanna's shopping bags were making as she walked and looked up at her. His silver eyes met her brown ones and she fidgeted a bit before finally sitting down on the bench next to him. "What are those?" Shinji asked after a moment of awkward silence. Hanna looked down at her shopping bags for a moment before replying. "They're souvenirs…for my friends back home" She paused before saying, "I think Shikamaru's gift was the hardest to choose…" "Shikamaru?" Shinji's eyebrows slanted slightly "Isn't he the boy that always slept through class?" Hanna nodded "He's my best friend." For a moment Hanna couldn't tell what was going through the boy's head. _Well, not that **anyone** could **ever** tell what goes on in Shinji's head, but all the same…. was that **jealously** I saw in his eyes? _

Hanna opened her mouth to say something but was cut (MK: Oh_, **SO** _conveniently….because Rie always comes at the most unwanted moments…it's a good thing I made her so oblivious or I think she'd be fuming from the situations I putting Shinji and Hanna through…) by the team's third member's voice. "Shinji-kun!" Rie yelled from a few meters away, causing the other two to look her way. "You're done shopping already?" The short brunet asked once she reached the bench her teammates was sitting on. (MK-…. I think I'm saying 'her teammates' and 'the other teammate' and things like that to much…oh well…) By that time Rie was close enough for Hanna to notice the four clothing store bags that were hanging from Rie's arms. _Rather **large** shopping bags at that_, Hanna added to her thoughts, _she better relies that she has to carry that on the mission to Stone and back…_

"Well then," A voice suddenly started from behind them. Hanna, startled from the sudden appearance of this voice, jumped, only to find herself on the floor in front of the bench. "Gah!" she said looking up to see her Tenshi-sensei standing behind the bench they had been sitting at. "Hey! Don't sneak up on us like that!" She yelled at him, slightly flustered from being surprised like that. _Grrr…he's grinning too…_ Hanna glared at her sensei as he ignored the girl's evil stair. "Well then," he repeated, successful ignoring his student ", I guess this means were all done here, its about time we start moving to Iwagakure anyways, I'll mean you all at the West entrants of the town and we'll start from there. Tenchi disappeared again, leaving the team to moan over the up coming work. Well, Hanna and Rei moaned, Shinji just sighed before getting up and following the road to their destination. Rei, of course, was first to follow the Hyuuga pretty boy, Hanna dragged behind with the dreaded idea of work in her mind.

* * *

-Sigh- Is it bad that I hate my own story? Well, I guess I don't really hate it; I just _really _want to get the Iwagakure Arc over a done with, I've stretched it out to much. The next one is going to be longer than the rest, just because I really want to get them back to Konoha for the Chunin Exam Ark and actually get some action in. The Iwagakure Ark is really only here because I wanted to give you all information about Hanna's past and show a glimpse of her abilities. I have the story planned out to a point, but the only problem is that I STILL don't know who she's going to end up with. This is what I've gathered from my e-mails and reviews: 

**Shikamaru**:**1** (This would bekind ofeasy...)

**Naruto**: **1** (I could make this happen...)

**Sasuke**: **1** (I don't think this is going to happen, just because it would be hard to even make them friends...but if I get enough votes for him then I'll just force myself into it.)

**Shinji**: **1** (This would be the easiest pairing to write...but I feel kind of stupid for just setting her up with another OC...)

So yeah, I'm stuck.I'm actually considering just killing her off in the end...or maybe not killer her off but have no pairing at all...-sigh- Oh well...we'll see how it goes, maybe it will come to me later...


	7. Chapter 7

**7**

_ThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYouThankYou_ Hanna repeated over and over in her mind as she saw the Rock Country's Eastern Gate slowly becoming closer as they continued walking. The team's state was much like before, with Tenchi-sensei barely showing that any work had been done and Shinji not giving any notion of effort. Rei continued her daydreaming and Hanna was panting from overwork like before. Not only was she wearing the weights that Tenshi-sensei forced on her but somehow, during the course of their travels, the task of carrying all of Rei's shopping bags had been placed on her as well. _I'm going to kill that girl one of these days…_ Hanna thought, glaring at the back of the oblivious, day dreaming girl.

It took a few minutes before they reached the gate and another few to get their traffic passes confirmed, but Hanna was happy all the same. _I really shouldn't be this happy_, she thought when the reason for her earlier reluctance came back to her. Finally it seemed that her sensei and the man at the gate were done talking and the gate was let open giving the team a first glace view of Iwagakure. Rei gasped openly and Shinji looked on with a curious glace. Hanna seemed indifferent but in fact, the feeling of familiarity was now just setting in as she looked over the bustling crowd and the price-bidding merchants. "All right," started Tenchi-sensei, drawing back his student's attention. "We'll be heading for the inn that's been arranged for us and we'll meet our client and start the return trip tomorrow, follow me."

His students obliged and made their way through the loud crowd, trying to ignore the suspicious glances that they were being given because of their hitai-ates. The inn they we're staying at was decent; it wasn't a five star hotel but it wasn't a complete dump either. They were giving two rooms, one in which Hanna and Rei would be sharing and the other for Shinji and Tenshi. _**Why** am I sharing a room with her?_ Hanna silently complained as she watched Rei run into their room and jump onto the bed that Hanna would have preferred.

The beds were spaced on opposite ends of the shortest wall and each had a bedside table with a lap and clock on it. There was a space of about five feet between he two bedside tables, but Hanna was fine with the distance. _At least I won't be sleeping **that** close to her._ The bed that Hanna was having such a mental fuss about was the one on the right side; above it was the only window in the room. Hanna sighed and placed her pack, including Rei's bags that she had been forced to carry, at the foot of her bed.

"Oi" Tenshi called from their room door. "You guys are free to wander around the village for today and explore all you want, just remember the warning I gave you earlier; we don't want another war on our hands." With that he left the doorway and returned to the hall. "Oh!" The girls heard him call. "I want you guys back by 10; no later than that or I'll be adding weight to your training!" They heard him walk away and go into the room next to theirs, probably to tell Shinji the same thing.

Hanna noticed the excited face that Rei was giving. "What?" She asked. "What do you mean 'what?'? Aren't you excited? We get to see a completely different village! Think of all the different jutsus and ninja they could have!" _It's not that exciting when you've already seen it all._ But Hanna didn't voice this opinion; She just gave a "I guess that's true." And threw Rei's shopping bags over onto the other girl's bed.

It wasn't until later that day that Hanna was found walking down the streets of Iwagakure. She had decided that she would probably be too preoccupied to unpack later and it didn't help that she was feeling a bit of last minute dread. _This place has changed _she thought as she passed some unfamiliar building. _I don't thing those were there before either…_

Hanna was on her way to the Iwagakure ninja Academy and because she was sick of the strange looks she had been getting Hanna had decided to take some of the less used streets that she remember taking when she was younger. _Ummm…_ She stopped to think at a three-way intersection, _I think it was this way._ Hanna found herself turning right and was rewarded when she started to remember some of the buildings around her.

"Ack! Let me go!" Was what Hanna was greeted by when she passed by one of the left turning streets. She stopped; it seemed it was becoming a habit to stop when someone or something was in danger these days. The brunet fallowed the sounds of struggle down the side street she was about to pass at was met with the site of two older kids beating up on another younger girl. The girl was on the ground with her upper back pressed up against the building behind her; the two boys stood around her. _Well this brings back some memories…_ She thought bitterly. "Didn't your mothers ever tell you to never beat up on a girl?" Hanna asked lamely, her boredom of the situation was laced with her words. The two boys, who Hanna noted to be around seven or eight years of age, spun around in surprise and Hanna could hear the girl behind them give a slight sigh of relief.

"Mind your own business!" The one to the right yelled at her while the other was quick to fallow his fiends lead. "Yeah!" he yelled at her. _Gah! I can't believe I'm actually going to do this…oh…whatever…might as well finish what I started…but its just so cliché!_ "Well, you see, normally I would but just a minute ago you ruined my perfectly good walk with all this noise you're making, so I figure that the moment your actions become an annoyance to me, is the moment that your actions do become my business." They seemed shocked for a moment before one the seeing leader of the two returned with a "Hah! Like you could do anything to us!" Hanna sighed mentally in annoyance, _Gah, this is **so** stupid._ ( 1 )

"We'll just see about that." She mumbled just loud enough for them to hear. Hanna concentrated, searching the ground below the leader-boy's feet with her chakara. She mentally smirked when she found what she was looking for and started to feed her chakara into that area. At first it seemed like nothing was happening, but it only took a few seconds before a thick vine made its way out of the ground and started to curl it way around the boy's two legs and up his torso. The vines were thick, chakara reinforced, and seemed to go into full growth in only a few seconds of time, giving the inexperienced boy no time to react. The boy's companion shrieked in shock and stumbled backwards, away from his comrade. Hanna moved over until she was face to face with the terrified and immobile boy.

"Now listen hear," She growled while glaring strait at the boy, "There are only a handful of things I hate in this world and one of them are cowards like you and you're friend here who get a kick out of picking on people who are weaker and more venerable than they are. Another thing I hate is having to repeat my self and go over things more than once so if I catch you and find you doing something like this again I wont be as tolerable and I wont hesitate to let this vine cover and suffocate you, do I make myself clear?" The boy in front of her whimpered and nodded quickly, wanting to get out of the vines as quickly as possible. Hanna drew her chakara back from the plant, giving a reverse effect from what she had done minutes before. The second the vine retreated back into the ground the boy ran off with his friend following him.

Hanna sighed and ran a hand through her hair in annoyance. _Troublesome. _She thought, giving a later note to herself that she was spending too much time around Shikamaru and that he was giving her a bad influence. Her thought traveled back to the main reason she was even there and looked over to the small girl that seemed in shock about what had just happened in front of her. "Hey" Hanna called to get the girls attention. "You ok?" The girl had what looked like a mix of red and brown hair and bright blue eyes (_Tsch…Her eyes remind me of Naruto._ Was Hanna's comment after giving some after thought to the girl's appearance.). There were scuffmarks on her skin showing the struggle that had happen only a few minutes ago.

"Well?" Hanna asked after a moment of just being stared at by the girl's large blue eyes. "Ah…umm…Thank you." The red head hastily said while picking herself up. "Sorry if scared you." Hanna said when she heard the girl hesitate. "I was just trying to scare those boys off." Hanna felt a pang of annoyance when the girl started to stare at her again but shuck it off. She _hated_ being stared at. "No," the girl said after another minute, "I'm glade; I doubt they would have left otherwise." _Ah! So she **does** speak!_ Hanna joked in her mind. "Why were they picking one you anyways, oh, and by the way, I'm Kaitomaru Hanna." "Shiako Kinomi," Kinomi bowed as she introduced herself. "I don't know why, they just seem to dislike me, I think its because I'm always so quiet…I guess it makes me an easy target for harassment; I don't worry about it though, a lot of people treat me that way." ( 2 )

Hanna thought over that statement for a second before disregarding it and asking, "You want me to walk you home?" Kinomi shuck her head, "No, that's alright; I only live a few streets away, I'll be fine." "Alright, if you say so," The brunet said dismissively, "I'll see you around Kinomi." Hanna started back the way she came from, giving a lazy two finger wave in Kinomi's direction; Hopefully she would still have enough time to go to all the places she had planned to visit. "Hai! Ja Ne, Hanna-Chan!" Kinomi said before hurrying the other way. Hanna reached the street she had bin on before but stopped before going any further. _Wait,_ She thought, _where am I going again?_ Hanna figured that she had stood there for about five minutes before slapping herself on the head and scolded herself_. Gah! Idiot! Right then, to the Academy!_

"Hanna." "Hmmm?" She turned slightly in order to look over her shoulder at the Hyuuga boy. She didn't say anything but turned back around to watch the kids play even though most of them were starting to leave for home. Shinji looked over as well before giving Hanna a confused look. "What are you doing here?" he asked. It was dark out, almost 10; the curfew that Tenshi-sensei had given them. Hanna had gone to the Academy earlier that day as well as few other places and her last stop was the park with a wooden play skate in it. "Watching." Was her only reply as she saw one of the last kids go off with their parents. Hanna sighed before standing up from her place on the bench and turned to face the Hyuuga pretty boy. "Its almost 10, right?" Shinji nodded, "Tenshi-sensei sent me to get you." She sighed again before walking past him, stopping when she realized he was still in the same spot, looking at her. "Well? Are or coming or what?" That statement seemed to nock the boy out of his thoughts when he shuck his head and followed her. _Hanna_, he thought while looking at her back, _What aren't you telling us?_

* * *

Yay! I'm so happy! After finally posting chapter 6 a few weeks ago I started getting a lot of reviews from readers! To tell you the truth, I had finished chapter 6 before I had put it up here. I had sort of given up on but now I'm glade I'm writing again! Anyways, I didn't finish chapter 7 before my winter break ended so I'm posting the first half as chapter 7 and I'll post the second half as chapter 8 when I'm done with it. I think this part was my favorite in the entire story so far . Also (this information makes me happy) this chapter is 4 pages long on Microsoft Word and is around 2000 words long! That's twice as long as the other chapters! Anyways, here are the votes so far: 

**Shinji**: 6

**Shikamaru**: 2

**Sasuke**: 1

**Naruto**: 1

You'll notice that the vote count isn't the same as all the reviews I've been getting but the other votes are from the other site I'm posting the story on and one or two of the votes are from some friends of mine. If you want to change the out come then vote, if you haven't already, on your favorite pair. You can also suggest for they're to be other pairings besides ones with Hanna if you want (I have a feeling that I might be getting a lot of requests after saying that --sweatdrop**--**). I've also gotten a request from one of my friends to do a separate one-shot between Rei and Hanna, tell me if you have an opinion on this idea. If I do it then I would write it as a separate add-it-if-you-want chapter so you don't have to read it if you don't want to and it wont be a part of the actual story line, opinions?

* * *

( 1 ) The stuff that Hanna was thinking were actually my thought as I wrote it because it all seemed very typical-main-character that you see in manga, but that's why I wrote it because its those types of situations that remind me of Naruto as well as other adventure type stories. 

( 2 ) This _might_ be foreshadow, but I'm not sure yet. I want to use Kinomi later in the story but if I do use her its going to be much, _much_ later in the story so we'll just have to wait until I get around those chapters to see. (If this story will even get that far of course)


End file.
